


Beatrix

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [8]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, Goode-Day - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sure this would be considered underage?, a small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Lila talks to Misty about her developing crush on the new girl.





	Beatrix

Beatrix had been living in the academy for a month now, and Lila was at a loss with what she was feeling. She wasn't certain if she was just happy to have a true friend for once, someone who would go to the park with her, listen and dance to records in their room, and stay up all night with, or if she actually liked her.

Now that Beatrix's schedule was becoming more involved, her classes were different than Lila's so there were times when they were apart, and Lila felt almost empty when she wasn't with her. She felt ridiculous to even feel this way about someone, but again, she didn't fully understand what she was feeling.

While Bea was in Latin class with Cordelia, Lila made her way into the greenhouse, knowing that Misty was in there at this time of day.

"Hey, Momma," Lila said as she walked into the room.

"Hey, sweet-pea. What's up?"

"Can I ask ya some questions?" she asked as she sat across from her mother.

"Sure."

"How do ya... how do ya know when ya like someone?"

Misty looked up from her book with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Well, I think I like someone, but I ain' really sure if that's what I'm feelin'. How did ya feel when ya first liked someone?"

Misty already knew this was about Beatrix, but she acted like she didn't. "Well, I didn' really like anyone until I met ya mom."

"Really?"

"Really, no one stuck out to me, and no one ever seemed to like me either."

"What was it like?"

"Well, when I first met her, it was nothin' I had ever felt before. It was like my heart stopped momentarily. When she smiled, I thought it was the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen before. When she first spoke, I thought she sounded like an angel. After that, every time I saw her I felt giddy and happy and kinda nervous. I couldn' help but smile around her, and I was so thankful she was blind for a while." Misty explained with a smile. "When she got her sight back is when we started... dating."

"Why was it then?"

"Before that, I don' think she realized how much of an idiot I was around her. I mean, I defiantly thought she liked me back because when I was around she was the same way; always had a smile on her face, and giddy, sometimes nervous. But, when she got her sight back, she saw I was the same way, and then... one day I just kissed her, and it all started there."

"Ya made the first move?"

"I sure did," the necromancer said proudly.

"Ya didn' like... say anythin' first?"

"Well, she started to say somethin', then I just kissed her, and it went from there... do ya get what I mean?"

"Yes... I didn' need that image." Lila laughed as she shook her head. "So you dated after that?"

"Yes, but I don' suggest ya start kissin' people. At ya age, ya need to take this slow, and talk it out instead of doin' what I did. Especially if ya ain' certain if the other person likes ya back."

The girl sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Do ya like a girl?"

"What?" Lila looked up from the table.

"I mean, there ain' no boys here except Kyle, and unless ya met someone at the park, it's gotta be a girl."

"I uh... yeah."

"Is it Bea?"

"How'd ya know?!"

Misty couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Ya look at her the same way I look at ya mom."

"I look at her a certain way?"

"Ya can' help it, but yes."

"How do I look at her?"

"Like ya like her... a lot."

"Ugh," Lila groaned before placing her head on the table. "I dunno what to do!"

"Does it feel like a crush, or do ya really like her?"

"I dunno, Momma." She said without moving her head.

"Does ya heart flutter every time ya see her, and when she's near ya get a flutter in ya stomach, and ya hands clam up?"

"All the time."

"Oh, honey," Misty sighed.

Lila looked up, placing her chin on her hand. "She's my best friend, Momma. I don' wanna ruin anythin'... but, I don' know what to do with that I feel."

"Maybe just give it some more time. See what she does or says. I did that for a while with ya mom, and one day she just started ramblin', and that's when I kissed her... but, don't kiss Bea."

"Got it."

Later that night, Lila was already in bed when Bea came into the room with a towel wrapped around her body, and her red hair dripping wet. This had happened a few times before, and every time Lila averted her eyes, not wanting to see too much, she already knew she liked Bea and didn't need to know she liked her more without clothes. She just buried her face into her comic book while Bea got dressed for the night.

"Hey, do you think you can help me out with some Latin work tomorrow?" Bea asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Sure."

The redhead sighed before sitting on her friend's bed, right beside her, but on top of the blankets. "What's up with you?"

Lila looked at the other, "What do ya mean?"

"I don't know. You've been actin' funny lately."

"How?" she asked as she placed her bookmark between the pages, trying not to act nervous.

"I don't know. Just... weird."

"I'm sorry."

Beatrix shook it off and opened her hand. "Look what I can do." She said before a small flame formed in her hand.

"Bea!" Lila whisper yelled. "Don' do that in the room! I don' want ya burnin' somethin' again!"

"I won't, I won't." She laughed as she closed her hand. "I've got it under control now."

"Sure ya do," the blonde teased.

"Do somethin'. Ya never do anythin' unless it's in class."

"I'm scared of burnin' or breakin' somethin'."

"Just move one thing."

Lila looked around the room. She spotted her container of pens on her desk, and focused on it, causing it to fly toward them, and they both ducked, letting out a small scream.

"I told ya!" Lila yelled.

"D-don't do that anymore."

"Girls?" Misty yelled from outside their room.

"We're fine, Momma."

"Okay," the mother said before walking away.

Beatrix let out a small laugh as she picked up the pens from the bed. "Yeah, stick to leavin' it in class."

"I told ya!" she said again.

"What about fire?"

"I-I don' trust myself."

"Pussy," the redhead laughed.

"Oh, whatever." Lila rolled her eyes.

Beatrix got up from the bed, and went over to the desk, setting down the pen container. She walked back over to Lila's bed and got under the blanket.

"Wh-what are ya doin'?" the blonde girl asked, freezing in her place.

"Layin' down with you because my bed is cold. Is that a problem?"

"No..." Lila said as she turned on her side, turning off the lamp.

"I can go to my bed if you want me to, Lila."

"It's okay, Bea."

Lila's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Bea's body right behind her owns. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the other girl's arm thrown over her torso.

"Is this okay?" the redhead's voice was a whisper.

"Y-yes..."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this so far? I'm thinking this story might become more about Lila and Daisy instead of Misty and Cordelia, but they will still have their moments.


End file.
